


Escritos Tremily (Trey x Emily) Adventures in Babysitting.

by Ylen



Category: Adventures in Babysitting (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylen/pseuds/Ylen
Summary: One Shorts y Drabbles que escriba de esta pareja. (Tremily / Trey x Emily / Adventures in Babysitting, 2016).
Relationships: Trey Anderson/Emily Coper
Kudos: 1





	Escritos Tremily (Trey x Emily) Adventures in Babysitting.

**Author's Note:**

> Este One Short es de lo que me imagino que paso después de la película.

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**

Pov. Emily.

Me atrevo a decir que ayer fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, mi relación mejoró con mi hermana Katy gracias a Lola y Jenny, nuestras niñeras, me pinte el cabello y hice un tatuaje aunque claro, temporales y le pude hablar al chico que me gustaba; Trey Anderson, el me dijo que era cool.

Ayer cuando regresamos a casa fui a la bañera con la mascota de los Anderson a bañarla mientras me quitaba el tatuaje y el tinte del cabello para que mamá no sospechara de todo lo que hicimos esa noche y todos los sitios donde anduvimos, después de un rato y para mi sorpresa Trey había llegado y se sentó cerca de mi.

 **───Termine de lavar el carro, Jenny dijo que te ayudará───** Me dijo mientras tomaba a su perrita y le tallaba la cabeza con el jabón.

 **───¡Oh...! bien, aun no termino de quitarme este tatuaje, puedes terminar de bañar a...───** hice una pausa ¿Cómo se llamaba esa perrita?

**───Marmalade, su nombre es Lady Marmalade.**

**───Wow es un nombre muy... muy poco común y elegante para una mascota───** Comenté con asombro y no mentía, era como si perteneciera a la realeza.

 **───¿Peor que ponerle un nombre de comida dulce?───** Me dijo con una sonrisa a lo que yo reí y el también.

**───Eres cool.**

Me lo había vuelto a decir, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

 **───Después de terminar de limpiar este desastre, crees que podamos intercambiar nuestros números de WhatsApp?───** me pregunto bajando la mirada, se que el no lo admitirá pero esta sonrojado, es tan tierno.

 **───Seguro───** Respondí.

**✰**

Llegue a casa, antes de que Jenny se fuera había llegado su novio y la invito a salir, mi hermana y yo le gritábamos desde la ventana de arriba que aceptara y así fue. Antes de dormir gracias a lo recién pasado me acorde de algo, Trey, su numero.

Saque el pape-lito donde lo había anotado, lo agregue a mis contactos, siendo sincera el es el segundo contacto que tengo, el otro es de mi... mamá, patético lo se.

Eran las 1 de la mañana, dudo que este despierto, aun así decidí textearle un **"Hola"** , deje mi celular a un lado y empece a buscar una libreta donde tenia unos dibujos que había hecho hoy, antes de que llegara Jenny y Lola.

Mi celular vibro luego de un rato, era un mensaje, de Trey, pensé que era la única rara que estaba despierta a estas horas, me alegre aunque estaba un poco nerviosa, tome mi celular y lo abrir.

 **"¡Hola Emily! Linda foto de perfil, aunque no se que es"**.

Fue lo que me respondió. Reí y le mande otro mensaje.

 **"Hehe, gracias. Es de un dibujo que hice hace tiempo"**.

Fue lo que respondí.

 **"Wow, ¿Tu dibujas? ¡Eso es increíble! Creí que nuestras niñeras eran las únicas artistas que teníamos cerca, que cool hehe".**

mando otro mensaje.

 **"¿Enserio te gusta como dibujo? solo hago unos trazos con colores y eso"**.

**"Que dices, lo haces genial. Yo apenas y puedo hacer una persona y con palitos".**

Reí otra vez, ¿Cuanto hace que no reía tanto o estaba feliz? realmente me alegraba que el pensara que fuera genial.

Continuamos texteandonos hasta que dieron las 2, ya estaba algo cansada y posiblemente el también.

**"Hey, ya es tarde. Podemos textearnos mañana".**

**"Claro, y si quieres podríamos ir a nuestras casas a pasar la tarde, pero sin tu música aburrida".**

**"¡Oye! por lo menos yo no me escapo y compro boletos ilegales para escucharla".**

**"Ha, lo que digas. Adiós Emily".**

**"Adiós Trey".**

**───Descansa...───** comente y apague mi celular, aun la sonrisa seguía en mi rostro.

Mañana seria un lindo día, al igual que esta noche.

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**


End file.
